Valentines aka Single's Awareness Day
by bookworm1517
Summary: John is feeling nasty towards Valentine's Day and ends up admitting his feelings for Teyla. Pairings: JohnXTeyla RodneyXJennifer


**A/N: This is a story about Valentine's Day on Atlantis. It's John and Teyla at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis or Valentine's Day. Not even the phrase Single's Awareness Day.**

* * *

Valentines a.k.a. Single's Awareness Day

John yawned as he rolled out of bed. He hated the 6:00 a.m. briefings, especially when it involved a bunch of peppy scientists who just couldn't wait to go look at old Ancient ruins. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped into the scalding water.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. It was Valentine's Day back on Earth. He groaned. John hated Valentine's Day, or as he preferred to call it, Single's Awareness Day. It was terrible.

He had no lover here on Atlantis nor one back on Earth and seeing the happy couples made him depressed. And what was with Valentine's day anyway? It started out as a holiday for card companies then turned into Halloween with red wrappers.

It was all about flowers, cards, and chocolate. He smirked. The scientists requesting to go off world were obviously single else; they would want to stay on the base. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.

He quickly changed into his uniform and headed to the briefing room. As he walked into the gate room he was almost blinded. It was pink. Every inch appeared to be covered in pink hearts. Two names popped into his head, Rodney and Zelenka. Maybe with Ronon's help… And Teyla may have enlisted the Athosians but the master plan belonged to the two scientists.

John stalked up to the briefing room in a huff. Inside Mr. Woolsey, Rodney, and the team wanting to go off world were sitting. Everyone was wide-awake.

The briefing passed agonizingly slowly for John. After 45 minutes the team was cleared and sent on their way. John headed to the commissary trying not to vomit at the couples along the way. Inside everything was worse, all the food was heart shaped and pink, and the atmosphere was all sweet and lovey dovey even with only the few people already up.

John quickly grabbed some food fighting his gag reflex and ran out of the room. He retreated to his room to escape the Valentine's Day spirit.

In his room John ate then sat down to mission reports. He spent all morning in his rooms before he was forced to do something else. John headed down to the practice courts in the hopes that Teyla was there and willing to spar.

She was finishing a lesson with one of the marines on the base. John quickly replaced him and the match began. Teyla easily beat him again and again. She even struck up a conversation, "Colonel Sheppard, do you not celebrate this – Valentine's – Day like the rest of your team?"

John shook his head, "Nope, seems pointless to me. Especially since I am single."

"The way Rodney spoke it sounded as though it is a major holiday back on Earth."

John snorted, "It is for anyone who has a lover. But I never thought it was that great."

Teyla smiled. She and John finished their sparring match then headed off to clean up for the party. John had to go as the military commander of the Atlantis expedition and Teyla wanted to experience more of Earth culture.

Inside the commissary there was a flashing pink light and a ton of sappy love songs playing. John sulked in a corner with a beer. He couldn't wait to be able to leave. Rodney and Jennifer along with every other couple. Even Ronon had found a girl.

It became too much for John and he walked out onto the balcony outside. No one else was out there. He leaned against the railing and stared into the darkness. He jumped when Teyla walked out and stood next to him.

She smiled as John turned around to face her. "Hello Colonel,"

"I thought I told you to call me John."

Teyla shrugged, "It is easier to call you Colonel."

John gave her a questioning look. They stood at the railing in companionable silence for a few minutes. John glanced side long at her and smiled. Teyla felt John's eyes on her and looked up. Their eyes met and they both smiled.

John leaned in, giving up any restraint he once had. He wanted her. He wanted Teyla to love him and to allow him to love her.

Teyla leaned in and closed her eyes. This was what she wanted. she wanted John to love her and to allow her to love him.

Their lips met and they were kissing. John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Teyla smiled and pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes. There was nothing but silence.

Cheers, claps, and whistles broke the silence. John and Teyla turned to find everyone in the commissary watching them.

Rodney and Ronon were grinning. Rodney and Ronon looked at each other and said in unison, "It's about time."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Anyone can! Good or bad!**


End file.
